Priscilla Rose Parkinson
by Potterstruck5909
Summary: Hermione Granger gets the shock of her life when she finds out that she is actually a pureblood. Rated M for future chapters. *i do not own harry potter* Reviews would be nice :) first fic, so go easy on me :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

The defeat of Voldemort was one that brought great relief to everyone who took part in the war, even the pureblood families. Anyone who followed Voldemort and his reign only did so out of fear. However, now that Voldemort and his powers were diminished by The boy who lived, the wizarding world became a place where muggleborns, half-bloods, and purebloods alike could coexist with each other, and although old habits die hard, the majority of purebloods and muggleborns tried to make peace with each other. Those who still had the stubborn and extremist ideologies against anyone who wasn't a pureblood were imprisoned in Azkaban. In all due time, everything would be back to normal, if not even better than before.

Hermione awoke to a rather obnoxious Ginny Weasley pouncing on top of her.  
"Good Godric, Gin? What the hell?" said Hermione as she continued to rub her eyes until she felt fully awake. "Will there ever be a morning where you don't wake me up?"

"aww come off it, 'mione its nearly noon" replied Ginny giggling at Hermione's reaction.

"Isn't that what the summer is for? Ya know, sleeping in?"

"not when the tapping of a certain owl at your window won't stop" said Ginny.  
"well?...let the owl in and open the letter…er letters. It looks like you have quite a few."

"ok ok, I'm going" replied Hermione. Getting up out of bed and walking over to the window to let the friendly owl in.

"A letter from Hogwarts, one fromPansy….one from her parents …and one from Lucius Malfoy?!" said Hermione in shock and disbelief as she was shuffling through her mail.

"Hogwarts sending you a letter over the summer so close to the new term starting isn't out of the ordinary, but the Parkinsons and the Malfoys?...that's just strange." replied an equally stunned Ginny as she sat up on Hermione's bed.

Hermione decided that she would open the Hogwarts letter first.

_Miss Granger,  
As you are aware, this year all of the students who partook in the war are invited to return to Hogwarts and start their 7__th__ year over again. It is with great pleasure to inform you that you are our head girl for this upcoming school year. You will be sharing a Heads' common room with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. I wish you the best of luck this year and a big congratulations on your accomplishments Now, onto more serious news. Miss Granger, you have spent your whole life and its entirety being raised by a wonderful Muggle family you came to know as your parents. It is unfortunate that they died due to the war and they normally would be the ones to break this news to you. However, since they are no longer with us it is my duty to inform you that you are in fact, a pureblood. Your real name is Priscilla Rose Parkinson. Your sister is indeed Miss Pansy Parkinson. When you were first born your parents noticed a gift you had, this power that Pansy did not. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord noticed this as well and wanted to use you and have you side with evil. Alarmed by this, you parents decided to send you off to live with a muggle family until the Dark Lord's existence was no more. Your parents knew that you would inevitably be sent to Hogwarts so they placed you under a very strong glamour charm that can only be removed by them in order to disguise you and prevent anyone from knowing who you are. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, your godparents, were aware of your real identity from the beginning, but said nothing because they agreed to keep you safe. I understand if you have questions to ask, but I believe you should discuss them with the Parkinsons and the Malfoys. I apologize for having to break this news to you over a letter. Once again, I wish you the best of luck this year._

Sincerely,  
Headmistress McGonagall.

Hermione stood there wide-eyed and mouth hung open in shock. She could not believe what she had just read. She felt an overwhelming sense of different emotions and she did not know what to do with herself.

Noticing her best friend's reaction, Ginny felt concerned. "Hermione, are you alright? What is it?"

All Hermione could do was hand the letter over to Ginny. Once she read it, Ginny got off the bed, went up to a very teary-eyed Hermione-Priscilla, said nothing and gave her the biggest reassuring hug.

Holding her in her arms Ginny spoke "its okay Hermi-Priscilla. You have been the best friend that anyone could ever ask for. Being supportive of everyone all these years. I'm here for you, and everyone else will be too once they find out. It will all be okay. We love you."

Priscilla, with a tear-stained face looked up at Ginny and spoke "Thank you so much Gin. I love you all so much." She said as she wiped the tears away.

"Now lets have a look at those other letters. If they're anything like the one you just read I can stay here for moral support and hugs"

"Thanks, Gin I appreciate it" Priscilla was truly appreciative of the fact that her best friend was there to support her and did not treat her any differently.

Priscilla decided to open the letter from Pansy next.

_Priscilla,  
First off, I want to apologize for everything I have done to you. I apologize for going along with the relentless teasing of Draco at school and for assisting in making your life a living hell for you and your friends all those years. I knew of your true identity going into 1__st__ year, but I did not say anything because I promised mother and father and in order to keep you hidden and protected. I went along with everything solely to keep up the appearance. I am so glad that this is over and that I can finally get to know my sister. I can't wait for you to come home._

_Love, _

_Pansy_

_Priscilla,  
Darling. I trust that McGonagall has informed you of the news. Your father and I are so incredibly relieved that you are okay and are thrilled for you to come home. We are so sorry we could not inform you of this news much earlier but we did everything for your safety and to protect our little girl. Sweetie, we love you so much and are so proud of you for being the brave and intelligent war heroine and scholar. I know this news can take some getting used to and we're here for you always. We hope to see you soon._

Love,  
Mum and Dad

_Priscilla,  
I know what you must think of me after all those years of my family not being on friendly terms with you or your friends. Our son, Draco, did not know of your true identity and he still does not know, we left the decision up to you on whether or not you would like to tell him yourself or keep everything a secret. I apologize for my son's relentless teasing over the years and I understand that he is getting what is coming to him. As for Narcissa and myself, we knew of your true identity but had to act as though we were your enemies in order to appease the Dark Lord and keep you safe. Now that he is defeated, we can have a much better relationship. It is a great pleasure to see everything you have accomplished over the years at Hogwarts and I can see why they call you the brightest witch of your age. You may even be the brightest witch in general. I hope to speak with you and your parents soon in order to remove your strong glamour charm and restore you completely._

Your Godfather,  
Lucius Malfoy.

"Wow. Hermione this is great!- i mean Priscilla. Gosh this is going to take some getting used to." Giggled Ginny

"You're telling me" sighed Priscilla as she let out a giggle. Lucius said that Draco deserved what was coming to him? Haha oh Priscilla could have fun with this.

"Do you want to go downstairs and tell everyone over lunch?" asked Ginny.

"Uh yeah…let me just respond to these letters and we'll go downstairs." Replied Hermione.

_Mum, Dad,  
I am currently staying at the burrow with the Weasleys and my friends. I would love to move in and see you all and to finally be able to meet with Lucius as well to lift the glamour charm. I am doing my best to adjust to the news and I'm nervous and excited and feeling so many different emotions at once, its insane. I am very excited to get to know my real parents, my family, and to see the life that I have missed out on for so many years. Thank you so much for keeping me safe. I love you. Please pass this on to Pansy as well._

Love,  
Priscilla.

_Lucius,  
I understand completely why you and your family did what you did. Its taking some time to get used to everything but I am adjusting as best as I can. I am currently staying in the burrow with the Weasleys, but I am hoping to meet up with you and my parents to remove this glamour charm. And as for Draco getting what he deserves? Haha that will be interesting._

Love,  
Priscilla.

As Priscilla finished writing her responses and tying them to the owl after feeding it a treat, she got dressed and headed downstairs with Ginny to have lunch and to break the news to everyone.

"Courage Priscilla. You got this!" said Ginny hugging Priscilla.

"I hope she's right" thought Priscilla.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter, just my plot line  
Thank you so much to those who wrote reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first one!

CHAPTER 2:

Hermione could smell the aroma of the delicious food that Mrs. Weasley was cooking as it wafted through the burrow. Arthur was setting the dining room table while Mrs. Weasley continued to cook.

" Ah, Hermione. Good to see you're well rested." Said Arthur offering Priscilla a friendly smile.

' They're in a good mood…that should make things go smoother' thought Priscilla.

"Yes, I was quite exhausted. The food smells delicious" replied Priscilla.

"There's plenty to go around dearie. Help yourself." Said Molly with a cheerful smile. Cooking never failed to put Molly in a better mood.

An awkward silence passed as Priscilla found herself twiddling with her thumbs and playing with the hem of her pajama shirt.

Sensing that Priscilla was stalling and getting nervous, Ginny brought the topic up.

"Hey Mum, Dad. Hermione has something she needs to discuss with everyone. Do you know when they'll be here?"

'Oh no. Crap. Not now! Ginny what are you doing?' thought Priscilla as a feeling of panic began to surge through her.

"Hermione, sweetie is everything alright?" asked a concerned Molly Weasley.

"Yes everything is alright, it's just…well this is very important news that I found out a little while ago once I woke up and received a letter from McGonagall and the Parkinsons and the Malfoys and I'm still adjusting to what I discovered it's a lot to take in and I don't want to scare you guys this is all so new to me and I really don't know where to start-" Priscilla found herself rambling nervously when she was cut off by Harry, Ron, and the twins entering the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Ron

"Ronald Weasley! Where have you been? I ordered you to de-gnome the garden hours ago and it looks like nothing has been accomplished." Said a very intimidating Mrs. Weasley who was scolding Ron at the moment.

"I was just in Diagon Alley visiting the joke shop with Harry." Ron timidly responded, not daring to make eye contact with his mother.

"But seriously is everything alright? It looks like we've walked in on something at the wrong time." said Harry noticing a very fidgety Priscilla.

"Yes Harry, everything is alright. I just have some news I have to tell all of you. News that I just found out when I woke up not too long ago. All I ask is for no one to interrupt me so that I can get all my points across without any confusion and I will answer any questions as best as I can towards the end."

And with that, everyone took a seat and Priscilla soon had everyone's undivided attention.

" Where do I start? Um…well first I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything your family has done for me over the years. You all have been my second home for as long as I can remember and I truly feel like one of you. I appreciate and will forever appreciate everything that you do for me…. This Morning I received several letters. One of those letters was from McGonagall informing me of my Head Girl status and something else…. my true identity. This morning-er afternoon I found out that I am actually a pureblood and my real name is Priscilla Rose Parkinson. The letters explain everything much better than I can at the moment so I will read those aloud right now."

Priscilla motioned towards her pajama bottom pockets and pulled out the letters reading each one. Hermione swallowed down any feeling of nervousness that she felt would surface. She could do this. She was a Gryffindor for Godric's sake!

With every letter that Priscilla read, she glanced up every so often to see the same expression on everyone's faces. Pure shock. It did help, however, to see Ginny offer her a reassuring smile in the background. Hermione felt her doubts melt away as she looked around and realized that the Weasley's were still there. After everything she told them, they were still there for her. And it was in that moment; Priscilla realized she would always be surrounded by support.

Once Priscilla finished telling everyone her news, Harry, then Fred and George and everyone slowly got up to join her in a massive group hug.

'Huh. Same reaction as Ginny. What a relief this went so well.' Thought Priscilla.

"Hermione dearie-I mean Priscilla. You never have to worry about us treating you any different or being upset with you. Even though your identity has changed, you are still the same person we all know and love. Yes, we were all shocked at first, but we support you one hundred percent through anything." Said Molly, finally breaking the silence.

" Well I better get started on knitting you a Weasley sweater with the letter 'P'. You can't go on without one." Molly smiled and Priscilla laughed.

"Blimey Her-Priscilla this is definitely big news, for lack of a better word. But we're happy for you. You're one step closer to knowing the real you." Said Harry, giving Priscilla one more quick hug and a friendly pat on the back.

"Yeah 'mione we're here for you" said Ron "er I mean Priscilla."

"So what do we call you now?" asked Fred  
"Yeah, she needs a nickname!" said George

" I think 'Cilla' suits her. Don't you agree, Gred?"  
"Absolutely Forge." Said Fred as the twins high-fived.

" Cilla it is!" said Ron smiling at Priscilla.

"New identity, new wardrobe! Lets go shopping after we eat 'Cilla! It'll be fun"

"Alright Gin. A little distraction can't hurt" agreed Priscilla

"A little? Hah! We're going shopping 'til the stores close, 'Cilla. We'll be there for a good while so get comfortable…but ya know, still look fashionable" giggled Ginny.

Ginny used any excuse to go on a shopping spree and now was as good as any. Priscilla was going to get a whole new wardrobe and Ginny was more than happy to assist.

After eating a very filling lunch, both girls went upstairs to grab their wands and their purses before heading out to the Diagon Alley shops.

"Ready 'Cilla?" asked Ginny

"Ready."

Priscilla joined arms with Ginny and they soon found themselves in the middle of the hectic hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

'Finally getting used to apparating. That or Harry just can't do it very well which is why I always feel sick afterwards' thought Priscilla to herself.

"Come on! Lets go!" said Ginny pulling Priscilla out of her daze and into the first store.

" 'Up to No Good?' really Ginny? This is a lingerie store…I don't wear this stuff!" said Priscilla

"Relax! Harry and Ron aren't coming back to Hogwarts this year; they're starting their Auror training. That means you can do and wear whatever you want without them acting like obnoxious overprotective brothers. They won't know anything. Hell, even if they did it shouldn't matter. You're an adult now!" said Ginny in a matter of factly tone.

Priscilla did see her point and she couldn't agree more. This year would be different. She actually had time to take care of herself and not have to constantly worry about anyone 24/7 now that the war was over. It was a good change, but an overwhelming feeling at the same time. Priscilla was never a girly-girl. The only time she had really dressed up was at the Yule Ball and that was all Ginny's doing. No matter. Priscilla had the best teacher, Ginny, for the job and she would be just fine.

Priscilla went for the racks and started pulling a multitude of things ranging from push-up bras to frilly underwear and garters to G-strings. Ginny pulled some things for Priscilla as well and by the time both girls made it to the fitting room, they were practically carrying an avalanche of clothing due to their overfilled baskets.

"Maybe we should've grabbed more baskets" giggled Hermione.

"You're probably right" laughed Ginny "but we can't go back to grab more baskets now. We already made the trip to the dressing rooms!"

"Fine, Gin. Lets go in those two. They're right next to each other!" said Priscilla already starting towards the dressing rooms.

Once Priscilla and Ginny finished trying on what seemed like a million different pairs of bras, stockings and lingerie in general, they made their choices and went to the cash register to complete their purchase. Priscilla stopped counting how much lingerie she purchased after the 50th pair of lacey thongs. She definitely was indulging herself today, she never did and she still had her trust fund plus the war fund she had earned.

"Well, Gin. I think I'm going to need a separate closet just for my intimates!" said a giggling Priscilla as she was struggling to carry all of her bags.

"When you feel sexy, you'll look sexy 'Cilla. You will DEFINITELY be turning some heads this year, I'll make sure of it" said Ginny as she winked at Priscilla.

"Now come on! We still have to buy you some everyday clothes, fancy clothes, jewelry, visit the shoe store, AND go to that new wizarding makeup store. What's it called again?" asked Ginny

"Pretty sure it was called 'Glamour Witch'." Replied Priscilla.

"Oh yes, that one!" exclaimed Ginny "I think we'll need to buy you an armoire and a caboodle to hold all your makeup and jewelry. 'Cause if our shopping load at those stores is anything like what it is now, you'll definitely need one, missy!"

"You think of everything don't you?" said Priscilla

"Yes, yes I do. And that is why I am your best friend AND your style coach. Now lets get a move on!"

And with that, both girls continued their day's shopping spree.

Later that night, Ginny and Priscilla finally came home and they began to make trips carrying their bags up the stairs. Upon seeing the girls struggle with their bags, Ron offered to help. "Thanks Ron" said Priscilla carrying her bags up the stairs.

"Uh Ron, what are you doing?" asked Ginny

"Two trips is for pussies!" said a red-faced Ron trying to make his way up the stairs with about 5 bags in each hand. A moment later, one of the bags split open and sent Ron rolling down the stairs with sandals and stilettos flying everywhere. Both girls burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of Ron before they decided to help him out.

"Blimey who in the bloody hell needs this much anyways?" said Ron.

"It's all about the options, Ron! You're not a girl, you wouldn't understand." Said Ginny still laughing as she helped her brother off the ground.

Once all the bags were successfully in Priscilla's room, both girls showered and went to bed after the exhausting day they had. Tomorrow Priscilla would write to her parents to see when she could go over there and remove the glamour charm.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter, just my plot line Thank you again to those who reviewed!

CHAPTER 3:

Priscilla awoke earlier than usual the following day to yet another tapping on her window. The same owl as the day before was paying her a visit. Perhaps her parents and the Malfoys had responded! Eager to read the letters, Priscilla hopped out of bed, opened the window, fed the friendly owl a treat, and sent it on its merry way. Priscilla decided to read the letter that her parents wrote to her first.

Priscilla,  
Darling, your father and I are glad to hear you're just as excited as we are for you to be home soon. Believe me, I know how hard coping with news like this can be, but I am pleased to know you're handling it quite well. I would love to hear all about your summer holiday. Your father and I would like for you to come and visit us tomorrow afternoon. Lucius and Narcissa will be there as well and we will be able to lift the glamour charm and reveal your true form. Write us back soon.

Love,  
Mum and Dad

Priscilla,  
Glad to hear you are taking this day-by-day. You seem to be handling the news with ease. I'm sure your mother has informed you of tomorrow's events. Don't worry; Draco won't be there so the surprise won't be spoiled. Looking forward to tomorrow.

Your Godfather,  
Lucius Malfoy

After reading each letter, Priscilla pulled out a quill and some parchment from her desk, sat down, and began to write.

Mum,Dad,

I was actually going to write to you today and ask when we could all meet. Tomorrow sounds perfect. I will just have to inform the Weasley's of my whereabouts and then I'll be good to go. As for my summer holiday, this news is definitely the highlight. I look forward to tomorrow!

Love,

Priscilla

Lucius,  
Yes, my mum and dad have informed me of tomorrow's events. I look forward to it.

Love,  
Priscilla

Once Priscilla had finished sending off the letters, she decided it was time for breakfast. As if on cue, she could smell the aroma of eggs, bacon, toast, sausages and waffles. With this, Priscilla's mouth watered and she went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Priscilla! You're up earlier than usual. Did you sleep well?" asked Arthur as he sat at the dining room table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of tea.

"I slept pretty well, actually. Thanks. There was another owl tapping at my window…they get louder as they grow more impatient." Laughed Priscilla.

"I know how that can be." Chuckled Arthur.

"My Mum and Dad owled me this morning. They want me to go over tomorrow at noon. They're finally going to be able to lift my glamour charm." Said Priscilla unable to hide the slight excitement in her voice.

"Oh, sweetie! That's wonderful. Best of luck to you." Said Molly Weasley as she came in to the kitchen.

"Molly and I agree. We think this is a wonderful opportunity for you." Agreed Arthur.

"it really is wonderful. But if I look completely different, don't be startled and think that I'm a complete stranger. It's still me." Giggled Priscilla as she imagined how the situation could play out.

"We know it'll be you, Priscilla. Our wards only let certain people apparate in, and you're one of them. Everything will be fine." Replied Molly.

Once breakfast was done, Priscilla decided that she wanted to spend the whole day in relaxation in preparation for what tomorrow would bring. She decided to ask Ginny if she would accompany her to the wizarding spa in Diagon Alley.

"As if that's a question, Cilla! Of course I'll go with you to the spa!" exclaimed Ginny. Priscilla couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's reaction.

'Such a girly girl, Gin' thought Priscilla. 'Then again, that's what I'm going to be like with her help. Better watch and learn.'

Priscilla and Ginny's day of relaxation at the wizarding spa couldn't have gone any better. No appointments had been made that day so they fit right in. Both girls were treated to everything from luxury massages to facials and Manicures to pedicures. Priscilla had never felt so pampered and relaxed in her entire life. Today was calm, but tomorrow would be hectic. That much Priscilla was sure of.

Dinner at the Burrow went smoothly as well and everyone was aware of where Priscilla would be tomorrow, so there would be no surprises. And with that, Priscilla headed to the bathroom for a nice long, hot bath. Sleep came easy to her as soon as her head the pillow and she found herself engulfed in a peaceful slumber.

'Today's the day today's the day today's the day!' thought Priscilla to herself. 'Oh… my… Godric! Today's the day.' thought Priscilla to herself again. This time in a more nervous tone.

So engrossed in her own thoughts, Priscilla didn't hear the sound of Ginny's footsteps entering her bedroom.

"Today's the d-"

"AHHHHHH-" screamed Priscilla, she gained composure only after she saw that it was none other than Ginerva Weasley who caused her the fright.

"Oh it's you, Gin. You scared me half to death."

"I can see that." Laughed Ginny. " Are you excited?"

Priscilla shook her head. "And nervous and scared and anxious and-"

"Cilla, chill out! You're fine. Everything will be okay! I can't wait to see what you actually look like! Then I'll know what to do for you as your style coach" winked Ginny

"you always lighten the mood, Gin."

"I know I do. Now get your arse down to the kitchen and eat before you go!" said Ginny as she hugged Priscilla.

"Actually, I'm thinking of just apparating over there now. I'm way too anxious to eat. I'll eat when I get back. Make sure you let everyone know I've already gone."

"Will do. Love you, Cilla"

"Love you too, Gin"

Ginny was soon left standing in Priscilla's room alone, with a loud pop that echoed.

Priscilla arrived with a thud as she toppled over on the floor.  
'I have got to get better at apparating on my own' she thought.

As soon as she got up and composed herself, Priscilla took in her surroundings. The room, which she concluded was the library (how appropriate), was absolutely breathtaking. The room in itself had an antique atmosphere with black and white marble floors and dark wooden bookshelves with a glossy finish. The bookshelves extended all the way to the ceiling and a rolling ladder was stationed at each corner of the room. Atop each bookshelf was a distinct label marking what each section of the library was and Priscilla could not have been more thrilled to be in the room. She also noticed a rather large desk that sat in the center of the library. The desk matched the color and finish as the bookshelves and the rolling ladders. Priscilla made her way towards the desk to admire it up close. It had numerous compartments filled with ink, quills, parchment, envelopes, and just about anything anyone could possibly need to write letters. On one side of the room there was a comfortable looking emerald Green recliner with an intricate looking silk throw over it. All in all, the beauty this room held dumbfounded Priscilla and she could not wait to begin flipping through the pages of each and every book.

Priscilla heard footsteps and turned to see none other than Pansy Parkinson, her sister, approach her.

"I thought I heard someone apparating in here. Welcome home!" Pansy said as she ran towards Priscilla to give her a warm hug.

"Hey Pansy! Where is everyone?" Priscilla asked

"They're outside on the patio having a chat and waiting for you. Follow me." said Pansy as she offered Priscilla a friendly smile and took her hand to guide her through the house.

"Mum,Dad, Prisc-" Pansy was soon cut off as her mother immediately stood up from her chair and went over to hug Priscilla.

"Darling, you came! Oh my, you've grown up to be such wonderful young lady. Come come. Let me properly introduce you to everyone."

Priscilla had to be honest with herself and admit that hugging and being all chummy with people who used to make her life miserable was strange, but due to the circumstances, Pricilla was trying her best to get used to it. In all due time, she'd feel at home.

"Shall we?" asked Lucius as he motioned for everyone to go inside.

"We should do it in the study, its much more private and cozy in there." Replied Narcissa

"What are they talking about?" asked Priscilla

"They're talking about where they want to go to remove your glamour charm, silly!" said Pansy

"Oh, right! That." Priscilla could feel her nerves forming a bundle in the pit of her stomach.

Finally, everyone concluded to hold the rendezvous in the study.

"Priscilla, are you ready?" asked Mrs. Parkinson.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

And with that, both of Priscilla's parents waved their wands and said the incantation. Priscilla could feel herself slowly being engulfed in a warm light and every inch of her skin felt tingly. There was a moment of total brightness in the room, and then everything went back to normal. Priscilla's transformation was complete.

"Am I done? Do I look that different?"

"Oh, darling you look beautiful! My little girl." Said a sentimental Mrs. Parkinson.

"Lock up your boyfriends, ladies! Priscilla's coming through" giggled Pansy

"Oh, Pansy, I can't look that different n-" Priscilla was cut off by her own reaction, letting a gasp escape her lips. Priscilla could not find a single trace of her old self as she looked in the mirror. Gone was the bushy-haired young lady and in its place stood an elegant-looking woman. Priscilla's hair went from a dark brown to light blonde, cascading down her back in beautiful mermaid waves. Not quite Draco Malfoy blonde, but still blonde nonetheless. She had porcelain smooth skin and her facial features were stunning. Adorning her face were cheekbones that were to die for, plump lips that would have any man begging to kiss her, and captivating, piercing green eyes. The eyes were what stunned Priscilla the most and she found that she could not stop looking at them. Looking at the rest of her body, Priscilla noticed that her breasts grew from a B-cup to a D-cup. Needless to say, her top fit her a lot tighter than when she first got to the mansion.

'Blimey' she thought, as her eyes roamed over the rest of her body. Her eyes roamed from her luscious breasts and her flat stomach all the way down her mile-long legs. All in all, Priscilla was more than ecstatic about her new look.

'Wait til Ginny sees this!' she thought

'Haha oh, Malfoy. You're gonna get it now.' thought Priscilla as ideas were forming in her head as to just how she was going to tease the living daylights out of him.

"Well, now that that is done, I simply must take my favorite goddaughter out shopping!" said Narcissa.

"I second that. We'll all take her out. Lets have a girls day while the men stay in. how does that sound, sweetie?" asked Priscilla's mum, turning to look at her.

"That sounds fantastic."

"Don't spoil her too much " said Lucius towards Narcissa in a joking manner.

"Nonsense there is no such thing!'

Priscilla couldn't help but laugh. So far, nothing had gone wrong nor had gotten hectic and she was truly grateful for that.


	4. Author's note

hey guys! ok so this isn't a new chapter (obviously), but i just wanted to let you know that tomorrow will be the last chapter i write for this story for about 2 weeks. i'll be going on vacation and i do not own a laptop(i have a desktop) that i can take everywhere. hope you guys have a great summer! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Author's not: I do not own Harry Potter, just my plot line Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!

CHAPTER 4:

"Ron? Ron, are you alright, mate?" asked Harry

"I'm bloody fantastic!" Ron fumed, and then abruptly turned to face Harry.

"Prisc-NO. HERMIONE! HERMIONE is one of THEM! She's just as good as-I can't believe she-she's betrayed us, Harry! Don't you see that? We'll never get her back! Now she's just as good as that git, Malfoy!"

Harry looked truly taken aback by what he had just heard coming out of Ron's mouth. "If anyone's betraying anyone, its you! She's our friend, our best friend. She's been with us through literally everything and has helped us more times than you or I can count! Now you're going on and on with that rubbish saying that she's betrayed us?! Where was all this when she was breaking the news to us, huh? Why didn't you tell her then?"

"As if I could change anything." Scoffed a defeated-looking Ron Weasley.

"Exactly, Ron! You can't change anything because this is out of Priscilla's control"

"Stop calling her that she-"

"That's her name!" said an exasperated Harry, slightly raising his voice at Ron. "Now stop acting like an immature git and just be happy for her, mate. Why can't you do that?"

"I just can't, Harry! We've lost her and there's no way she's ever going to be our friend the way she was before. She'll eventually forget about us and start hanging out with all of her bloody pureblood friends." Said Ron with a condescending and jealous tone.

"Priscilla is allowed-no. she is more than entitled to have other friends than just us. It's healthy, even. Just because she'll have other friends doesn't mean that she'll forget about us. Have a little more faith in her. You owe her at least that with the way you're behaving."

"With the way I'm behaving?! Are you mad? I'm behaving NORMALLY. Its you lot who've been acting strange just accepting things with barely any questions and just going with it! Its ESPECIALLY strange for you to be taking things so well since she's related to the damn PARKINSONS! In case you forgot, Pansy was the one who wanted to offer you up to Voldemort ever so eagerly." countered Ron towards Harry.

" People change, Ron! People have changed since the war. No one's the same!" said Harry. " And we accept it because it's Priscilla! Because she's like family and we love her. We accept it because this is important to her and if she doesn't have someone with stable emotions, she's going to fall apart. I bet you she's going crazy on the inside, but she's pretending like it doesn't affect her and she's facing this head on with courage. We need to be there for her if and when she breaks down. We've been her second family from the start and I'm not about to bail on her now. Neither should you." And with that, Harry turned to leave Ron's room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

A couple hours later, there was a loud pop at the burrow. The unmistakable sound of someone apparating in.

Priscilla, surprised at herself, apparated rather smoothly without toppling over her shopping bags or falling. Spending the day with the Parkinsons and the Malfoys was more exhausting than she thought.

"Priscilla….i-is that you?" asked a very dumbfounded-looking Ginny Weasley.

"Holy shit!" Ginny said, mouth agape. Priscilla laughed remembering the time she had taught Ginny some Muggle slang. "You look hot! Holy Merlin, wait 'til everyone else sees you!" exclaimed a very giddy Ginny while taking Priscilla by the hand.

"Mum, dad, everyone! Look who came in!"

"Priscilla, Honey, you look gorgeous. Even that word doesn't do you justice!" Said Molly Weasley giving Priscilla a hug.

Sitting at the table, the twins looked at each other knowingly and staring back at Priscilla "Wicked."

Everyone's reaction was more or less the same. People calling her beautiful, hugging her, and congratulating her. Except for one. Priscilla noticed that everyone was happy for her except Ron. He hadn't said anything or even acknowledged her presence apart from a scowl he gave her at the door.

'This is strange' thought Priscilla. 'I'll have to talk to him later and see what's wrong'

after everyone had finished dinner and chatting some more, they all went to their rooms, except Priscilla. After Dinner, Priscilla made her way towards Harry and Ron's bedroom to see what was wrong with Ron.

"Harry, Ron, can I come in?" asked Priscilla quietly knocking on the door.  
A moment passed when Harry opened the door. "Hey 'cilla come in."

Priscilla made her way into the room and looked around to see Ron not in his bed so she sat on Harry's bed instead. "Where's Ron?"

"He's over at the Three Broomsticks having some drinks and letting off some steam." Harry replied, also sitting down on his bed.

"By himself?"

"He said he prefers it that way."

"Harry, what's wrong with him? At dinner he didn't talk to me, pretty much ignored me, and he just scowled at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, 'Cilla. Ron's just having a hard time dealing with the recent news of you. He feels like you've betrayed us and that soon you won't even be our friend anymore." Answered Harry truthfully, not wanting to give away everything in case Ron wanted to talk to her.

"Is that how you feel?" Priscilla asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, of course not." Said Harry, noticing the Priscilla wasn't doing very well and wrapped his arms around her.

"I told him that we've been your second family since the beginning and that I'm not about to bail on you at a time like this, and neither should he."

Priscilla was relieved to hear this and touched at the same time. This caused her tears to start falling freely.

"Priscilla, don't cry. You know we love and he loves you too. He just needs to get over it."

"What if he never talks to me ever again? What if I lose him as a friend?"

"If that happens, then that is his loss, not yours. If he can't come to terms with this and can't be there for you, then he's not a real friend to you. But give him some time and some space; he might come to terms with this. If not, then think about like this; you know who your true friends are."

Harry always knew what to say. Priscilla appreciated this deeply.

"Now how are you doing with all of this?" asked Harry

"I-I'm fine." Said Priscilla "No I'm not. I'm anything but fine with this. Do you know how it felt to be surrounded by people who use to mercilessly TORMENT me all my life and be all chummy with them? I had to be around Lucius who none to kindly watched me get tortured by Bellatrix and he did nothing to stop it! Being around Pansy when all she did was assist Malfoy all those years in making my life a living hell?! I feel as if I don't know myself anymore, Harry. My whole life is suddenly changing very abruptly and I don't like it. I feel like I'm barely pulling through and holding myself together. Every time I look at any of them, I get flashbacks from the war and it takes everything I have not to cringe," sobbed Priscilla

" but they're my family and I have to get used to this somehow. GODRIC it even sounds bizarre to call them that. I know the war changed everyone and they all deserve a second chance, but I don't know how I'll ever get used to this. It's a blessing you all took it well. Well, except for Ron." Said Priscilla, now that her tears had subsided and she was left all stiffly and tear-stained.

"'Cilla, in all due time, you will come to terms with this, Ron will come to terms with this, and we will all still be there for you. It's normal for you to be feeling this way and its healthy that you're letting this out now and not keeping it bottled in. don't worry 'Cilla. Everything will be okay."

"I really hope so, Harry." Priscilla looked up at Harry "Do you think I can sleep with you tonight? I really don't feel like being alone and I don't want to have to explain everything to Ginny when I go back in my room."

"Yeah, 'Cilla. It's perfectly fine. I even have an extra pillow."

"Thanks Harry, You're the best."

And with that, bot Harry and Priscilla got under the covers and somewhat peacefully went to sleep.


End file.
